A girl with a mission
by Mukufan
Summary: A new transfair student shows ut at Nami-chiu. A normal looking girl who has an ubnormal mission. Pls enjoy. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. ( If anyone bothered to read the story. ) This is my first fanfic but I want you to be honest – don't spare my feelings I know I failed but I would like to improve so all advises are welcomed. That is if someone takes the time to review. *concerned giggling* **

**And by the way I don't own KHR.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning at Namimori. A girl with long auburn hair was walking out of the director's office where she had just received her program for the semester. Or at least what was remaining of it. It was 7:20 am. she had five minutes to go to her first class. The girl looked into the paper in her hands. Luckily she knew where her first class was going to be – she had passed the room while going in the one she had received the piece of paper she was currently holding. The girl walked along the corridor and entered the last room before the stairs – "A1".

* * *

Just after she entered, the teacher came in.

_'You must be the new transfer student, correct? '_ the teacher asked

_'Yes'_ the girl answered

_'Will you introduce your self to the class now?'_ She said it like a question but the girl knew it was an order.

_'My name is Miasaki Izumi. I'm from Kyoto. I like swimming, surfing, basketball, baseball and all other kind of sports you can think of . I really dislike doing homework.'_ Everyone laughed at the last sentence.

_'You can sit there in the back.'_ The teacher pointed a desk on the last row.

Izumi went to it and sat on the chair. The first class was maths so she took out her books. Sadly for the girl, since she hadn't gone to school the first 6 months of the school year, she had already studied the math that the class was going to study the next 3 months.

* * *

Till the half of the class passed Izumi was so bored and looked like she was going to fell asleep like Gokudera. (I mean half the time that the students were going to study maths). Actually she had studied everything the class was going to learn till the end of the school year so the rest of the day was just a nap time for Miasaki Izumi.

Finally the bell, that ends the school day, rung. Izumi took her bag and run out of the school. She didn't even notice the people's whispers behind her: _'What is this girl doing? If Hibari sees her she is going to get bitten her to death.'_ But Izumi had to go back home as fast as she could so she can get details for the reason of her arrival.

* * *

**I thought that at Japan school starts at 7:25 as in my country so if you know the real time pls tell me in review or a private message. Kyoto is a small town in Japan or I think so. I asked my mum to tell me a random town in Japan *blushing*. I hope you liked the story. Pls tell me if there is anything you dislike in a review or a private message. I hope to get at least 1 review so I can continue writing the story. I mean if nobody wants to read it is useless for me to bother posting it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I guess waiting for a review isn't the best way so I'll just go on posting when I can. :) **

**Izumi: _'Are you forgetting something?'_**

**Mukufan: _'Omg I totally forgot. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Arigato Miasaki-san'_**

* * *

Izumi finally reached her house. Why did she have to live so far anyway? As expected there wasn't anyone in it just in case she gets tracked down by someone. But there was another way for her to get the massage. She just needed to take the seemingly empty writting pad of the fridge and use an infrared flash light to read it. It was as easy as that.

_Your mission is to make sure the assassin who_

_was recently send to kill the Vongola dechimo_

_fails. Your have to stay under cover till the end_

_of the mission. You are not allowed to tell even_

_the dechimo's family your true identity. As you_

_already know your codename for this mission_

_will be Miasaki Izumi. _

"_**DWF seal**"_

Izumi sighed. As usual she wasn't told anything about the identity of the assassin. It could be an old classmate or just a random person from the street. But she was used to this kind of missions. Nobody ever managed to guess who she really was so she always had the element of surprise on her side. Not that she needed it. She had the physical force and skill needed to defeat almost any opponent. And her unspectacular looks helped, too. The assassins' never bothered to consider her as a possible enemy. Since the school day was over she had the rest of the day for her self so taking a bath was her priority at the moment. She wasn't a magical, never sweating, creature after all.

Izumi took a towel wraped it around her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her long auburn hair wasn't shiny or sparkly. Her face wasn't anything special, although she didn't have any skin problems. She was fit but she didn't have big brests or a very attractive body either. She was just a normal non special looking girl. The only thing in her that wasn't ordinary was her eyes. They were green, not a bright green but the darker mixed with yellow cat green. She blinked then turned around and walked out of the bathroom. She missed being the normal girl she looked like. All those missions came just too often so she promised to herself that after this one she would take a half a year break.

* * *

**You probably know the words but: **

_**Arigato=Thank you**_

_**DWF seal=Dying will flame seal (like the one on the message from the ninth in the Varia ark)**_

**I made this chapter to make it clearer how my OC looks like and of course to tell you her reason of apearing. I hope I haven't made too many gramatical mistakes. The next chapter will be harder because I'll have to make sure no one is OOC so pls be suportive.**** Sorry if I bored you to death with this one but I promise I'll try putting a bit more action in the next chapters.**


End file.
